


Trials Of The Heart

by boysofparadise



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Diary/Journal, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysofparadise/pseuds/boysofparadise
Summary: Modern AU. Eventual smut. Anduin is under a lot of stress, and Jaina suggests writing out all of his feelings in a diary. Even so, Anduin's feelings get more and more out of hand, and he begins acting in crude and selfish ways. Varok Saurfang, seeing a lot of his young self in Anduin, decides to help him resolve his issues.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang & Anduin Wrynn, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Spilled Ink

Anduin sat cross-legged on his soft pink bed, in a room painted bright blue. The room was bare, but above his bed, a banner displaying the words ALLIANCE hung proudly, showing the rest of the world exactly what he was and wasn't interested in. He was wearing a loose-fitting blue shirt and green pants, and his soft blonde hair hung around his face like a curtain as he hunched over his diary.

[October 17th  
This is my first diary journal entry, I just bought this diary journal today with my auntie. I'm not quite sure what to write yet, I don't want to talk about my feelings and stuff because that's kind of gay and I'm definitely not gay but maybe it's good to write down my feelings on paper. Right now I am happy. I am going to draw a picture of a bunny.]

Below that, Anduin had indeed drawn a crude picture of a bunny. Those were simpler days.

[October 23rd  
Last weekend I went to my friend's house who has a hot tub and I peed in it constantly because I thought it would be funny knowing that 3 of my friends were sitting in my pee without knowing it. I still can't stop giggling about it.

October 23rd  
Last night at Baine's house party, Sylvanas tried giving me a hand job but I couldn't get it up. She tried being all sexy and moaned in my ear but I didn't get turned on at all. I don't know what's wrong with me. :'(

October 28th  
I couldn't stop staring at Genn's legs today in training, I don't know why. Maybe I'm just fascinated with his calf muscle.

October 30th  
I was at Zekhan's house for the game last night and his dad watched it with us. He's a really nice guy and he's funny too. He told some really funny jokes and I laughed so hard that Kool-Aid came out of my nose. He's 80 years old but he looks really young, I look forward to watching more games with him. He's a really cool dad. Ha ha, he's great, I can't stop thinking about him...

November 1st  
Last night I snuck into my friends room when he was sleeping and I lay beside him and started rubbing his gouch. I know he was passed out cold because he got pretty wasted that night. I played with his balls for a bit then I kept on trying to put his hand on my knob but he kept moving his hand away. Am I weird?

November 2nd  
I think I'm gay....

November 6th  
Last night I came home drunk and I was really horny. The auction house was down so I couldn't buy porn. I tried imagining Mr. Saurfang sucking me off and whacking off to that but it wouldn't work, my aunt kept popping in my head... Not that that's a problem or anything but it was still kinda weird. Then I saw my lion and decided to try something kinky. I put cat food on the tip of my penis and got my lion to lick it off. It hurt. I will never do that again.]

Anduin flipped to the next page and was greeted with a crude drawing of Mr. Saurfang. It was done in marker on the blank white page, and Saurfang's mangled visage blankly stared to the side. He was encased by a lopsided heart. Anduin sighed and smiled at the love of his life.

[November 9th  
I'm sooo in love with Zekhan's dad, Mr. Saurfang is the best! I want him to rip off my clothes and my little underwear, lie me back and just absolutely suck me off until I cum down his throat. I love his body and I want to suck on his nipples then let him fuck me hard in the ass I don't even care if it bleeds I want our blood and souls to connect...

November 10th  
I took a big shit in the toilet at Stormwind today and didn't flush it because I thought it would be funny for someone to walk in and see it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

November 15th  
DEAR DIARY, like I have wrote many times before, I have a crush on my best friend's dad. I can't get Mr. Saurfang out of my mind! I don't know what it is, but the thought of two males having sex turns me on so much! Just thinking of his penis against mine makes me so horny! But tonight is the night. Tonight, I will fuck Mr. Saurfang.]


	2. Little Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching the game, Anduin and Saurfang realize they have a lot more in common than they think.

After a long night of fun, Anduin was able to breathe a silent sigh of relief as Zekhan finally fell asleep. He carefully stepped over the body of his sleeping friend and decided to see what Mr. Saurfang was up to.

Mr. Saurfang was sat in his old and worn recliner, watching a game between the Horde and the Alliance. He was wearing a green pullover and clutched a half-empty bottle of beer in his gnarled fist. His eyes were beautiful, yet vacant, as if he were not really here. Anduin longed to ease the strange sadness in the orc's eyes, and he walked over to where he sat.

''Hey Mr. Saurfang!''

''Hey, Anduin. What's goin' on?''

''Not much, do you mind if I watch the game with you?'' 

''Yeah. Grab a beer and have a seat.''

Wearing a soft and innocent smile that concealed all of his deeper desires, Anduin sat down in the equally old and beaten recliner beside Mr. Saurfang's, and cracked open a beer. The taste was cool and refreshing. If he was going to fuck Mr. Saurfang tonight, then he would need some liquid courage.

''What team are you rooting for?'' Saurfang asked with mild interest.

''The Alliance.'' Anduin replied.

''Yeah! Cheers.'' Some of the light began to shine again in Mr. Saurfang's eyes, and they clanked their beer bottles together in celebration before downing them. As they set their empty bottles back into the cooler, Mr. Saurfang asked, ''Want another beer?''

''Nah, I've got this one.'' Anduin replied with a look he imagined to be sultry and suave all at once. He took a flask of Dark Iron Ale and two shot glasses from his back pocket, filled the shot glasses, and handed one of them off to Mr. Saurfang, who downed it. 

''I love this stuff.'' Mr. Saurfang began casually, but his mood quickly took a turn for the worse. ''Me and my wife used to drink it all the time... Until she left me.''

Anduin frowned and refilled Mr. Saurfang's shot glass, which he downed. ''Woman are complicated.''

''Cheers to that.''

Everything seemed to be going well, but Mr. Saurfang was feeling down again, like soap scum circling in the drain. ''Yeah. She said I wasn't 'good enough for her'. She wasn't 'attracted to me anymore'.'' He ranted, using air quotes to punctuate his points.

''That's dumb. You're a good looking guy.'' Anduin said, amicably enough.

''Thanks, Anduin. I'm a good looking guy, right?'' Mr. Saurfang asked with hope in his overbright eyes.

''Of course you are.''

In that very moment, their somber conversation was interrupted by an exclamation from the television. ''Priest to warrior, warrior scores! The Alliance captures the Iceblood Graveyard!'' The herald shouted, amongst the cheers of the orc and human watching. Overcome by his enthusiasm and having temporarily forgotten about his mission, Anduin leaned over the arm of the chair and gave Saurfang a high five. His small palm slapped against the orc's big meaty hand with a resounding crack. 

''That's it, guy!'' Saurfang exclaimed as he leaned over to follow Anduin's retreating figure and patted his thigh. Caught up in the moment, Anduin was unsure of what to do, so he did nothing.

''Oh, sorry.'' Saurfang said as he sat back in his own chair.

''No, it's okay.'' Anduin reached over and put his own hand on Saurfang's thigh, marveling at the absolute size of it. Their feelings for each other had begun to reach a boiling point, and they hardly heard the drone of the television until a shout broke through.

''That one's in the back of the base!''

Anduin tightly hugged Mr. Saurfang as the game concluded, and Mr. Saurfang said, ''Cheers to that!'' As they each downed another shot, the ale burning as it went down their throats. ''Oh, man. That booze just hit me.''

''Heh heh heh...'' Anduin reached down and placed his hand on Mr. Saurfang's barrel-like thigh again. This was his moment. He found the courage to rub the orc's thigh, and then his small hand moved up to rub the orc's crotch. He pulled out Mr. Saurfang's massive orc cock and began jerking him off, amidst a cacophany of guttural moans. Anduin was just about ready to use his mouth when Mr. Saurfang declared, ''Let's rub our dicks together.''

They did just that.

''Aaah...''

''Mmm, mmm, ohhh...''

''Mr. Saurfang...''

''Aaah...''

They shot buckets of cum all over each other, and in that moment, in the triumphant, shining moment of their climax, Zekhan walked into the room, his eyes still hazy from sleep.

''Holy shit! What the hell is going on here?!''

The herald emerged from the television.

''Awkward.''


End file.
